


Voglio il tuo ritorno

by kymyit



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Sentimental, bit angst, enemies to rival to lovers, shura is an asshole
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: Laguna era maledettamente forte e l'incarico che era andato a svolgere era davvero semplice per uno come lui. Il suo ritardo impensieriva persino Drakken Joe stesso, il che era tutto dire.Tamburellò l'indice sul braccio, con sempre più rapidità.Che gli fosse successo qualcosa?Sudò freddo.Il basso ronzio della porta scorrevole catturò la sua attenzione e fu con grande sollievo che rivide la familiare chioma color del mare. Il sollievo durò poco quando si accorse che lo Spirito dell'Acqua era esausto e aveva rimediato parecchie ferite.Si alzò di scatto, sconvolto.Laguna intercettò il suo sguardo e tirò dritto.-Ehi, aspetta!--Devo andare a fare rapporto.- rispose l'altro, infilandosi nell'ascensore e lasciandolo di sasso davanti alle porte che si chiudevano."Che diavolo è successo?!"
Relationships: Laguna/Kris Rutherford
Kudos: 2





	Voglio il tuo ritorno

**Author's Note:**

> Stavolta sperimento un po' con la Krisguna. Perché, diciamocelo, se qualcuno smettesse di fare l'asociale sull'Edens (uno a caso: Kris!) magari rivelerebbe di avere un cuoricino anche per altri oltre che per Kleenuccia u.u  
> La Weiszguna continua ad essere la mia coppia preferita, ma non posso negare che questi due abbiano un certo fascino u.u  
> Se poi me li fai che sembrano "amiconi" come due pugni in cu... posso io esimermi?  
> Ecco, no.  
> Buona lettura ^^

_**Voglio il tuo ritorno** _

  
  
  
  
  
Scoccò un'occhiata all'orologio digitale sulla parete. Erano passate le due del mattino, ma dello Spirito dell'Acqua non c'era la minima traccia. Jinn si era attardato nella hall dell'edificio centrale fingendo di essere interessato a qualche lavoro extra sulla bacheca all'ingresso, mentre Kleene si era ritirata  a dormire nel loro appartamento da un bel pezzo.  
Avrebbe mentito a se stesso se avesse detto che non ricordava da quando era interessato al leader degli Element 4. Lo ricordava molto bene: dal giorno in cui se l'erano date di santa ragione. Laguna era stato assoldato da poco da Drakken Joe e a lui era stato sul cazzo a prescindere.  
A prima vista.  
Un cretino truccato che non sembrava per nulla adatto al combattimento, con vestiti da fighetto e un pericoloso ascendente sul loro datore di lavoro.  
Così poco tempo dopo, quando Laguna era diventato il leader degli elementi, lui lo aveva affrontato. Non voleva certo mettere la vita di sua sorella nelle mani di un pagliaccio truccato che con tutta probabilità aveva dato il culo per avere il ruolo. A ripensarci, fu il miglior pessimo errore della sua vita, perché gli permise di capire davvero chi avesse di fronte.  
E proprio per questo era nervoso.  
Laguna era maledettamente forte e l'incarico che era andato a svolgere era davvero semplice per uno come lui. Il suo ritardo impensieriva persino Drakken Joe stesso, il che era tutto dire.  
Tamburellò l'indice sul braccio, con sempre più rapidità.  
Che gli fosse successo qualcosa?  
Sudò freddo.  
Il basso ronzio della porta scorrevole catturò la sua attenzione e fu con grande sollievo che rivide la familiare chioma color del mare. Il sollievo durò poco quando si accorse che lo Spirito dell'Acqua era esausto e aveva rimediato parecchie ferite.  
Si alzò di scatto, sconvolto.  
Laguna intercettò il suo sguardo e tirò dritto.  
-Ehi, aspetta!-  
-Devo andare a fare rapporto.- rispose l'altro, infilandosi nell'ascensore e lasciandolo di sasso davanti alle porte che si chiudevano.  
"Che diavolo è successo?!"  
  
  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua camminò trascinando i piedi fino al suo appartamento. Aveva le ossa a pezzi ed era stanco, stanco da morire. Voleva solo buttare giù qualcosa da bere e dormire. Drakken gli aveva concordato un giorno di riposo e lui glien'era profondamente grato. Così com'era certo che Jinn si sarebbe piazzato a braccia conserte davanti alla sua porta.  
Ecco, appunto.  
Lo fissava in tralice, aspettando che fosse lui a parlare, ma era proprio ciò di cui aveva meno voglia.  
-Sei stato carino ad aspettarmi in piedi fino ad adesso, ma ora va' a dormire.- gli intimò. Jinn non si mosse dalla porta e Laguna capì che non l'avrebbe schiodato da lì.  
-Cos'è successo?-  
-Niente.- rispose lapidario.  
-Niente. Certo.-  
Col mento accennò alla sua giacca, strappata sulla manica.  
-E la collana? La collana che porti sempre, cascasse il mondo? E lasciatelo dire, non hai un bell'odore.-  
Laguna strinse il pugno.  
-Si è rotta, domani la porterò a riparare. Sono cose che succedono.-  
Fece per superarlo, ma Jinn lo bloccò inchiodandolo al muro alle sue spalle.  
-Smetti di fingere che non sia successo nulla, con quella faccia da funerale peggiore del solito. Cos'è successo?-  
Il suo sguardo serio non ammetteva repliche e Laguna capì che non aveva modo di sfuggire a quel momento se non affrontandolo.  
-Per prima cosa ho bisogno di una doccia.- disse con un sospiro profondo e rassegnato.  
  
  
  
Laguna si sedette a peso morto sulla poltrona di fronte a lui, versandosi del whisky. Mosse la bottiglia nella sua direzione, ma Jinn rifiutò con un cenno del capo. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua era struccato, i capelli bagnati gli ricadevano sul viso e portava solo l'accappatoio. Sedeva a gambe incrociate, fissando il muro oltre il mercenario.  
-Oggi non riesci neppure a fingere che qualcosa non sia andato storto.- disse quello sporgendosi verso di lui.  
-Perché oggi vuoi parlare?- replicò seccato lo Spirito dell'Acqua, sporgendosi a sua volta. -Quello che noi facciamo è sesso con benefici. Lo hai detto tu, no?-  
-Quale beneficio ne ricaverei con te in queste condizioni pessime?-  
Si fissarono in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Laguna si ritirò, affondando la schiena nella poltrona.  
-Era una missione semplice.- disse infine, roteando il bicchiere e fissando il whisky al suo interno. -Il problema è sopraggiunto dopo, al mio rientro. Stavo per risalire sulla navicella per rientrare quando ho incontrato... - si trattenne -Questa è un'informazione riservata.-  
Jinn annuì.  
-Il figlio di Poseidon Nero.- sputò, per poi scolarsi il bicchiere tutto d'un colpo. Aggrottò le sopracciglia nel sentire l'alcol bruciargli la gola, ma lo mandò giù. Jinn restò secco, la vista del suo pomo d'Adamo che andava su e giù e le parole dell'altro gli azzerarono momentaneamente il cervello. Un brivido scosse il suo corpo, persino le parti bioniche.  
-Il... figlio... di Posei... don...?-  
-Non credo sapesse chi sono.- ammise  Laguna stringendosi nelle spalle.  -Ma voleva qualcosa.-  
Jinn smise di respirare, quasi senza rendersene conto.  
-E... -  
-E io l'ho respinto.- concluse lo Spirito dell'Acqua -Ma non è un tipo a cui dire di no.-  
Si versò dell'altro liquore e ne bevette un sorso, umettandosi le labbra e aggrappandosi al sapore ampio e dolce, alle note marine e lignee, al retrogusto affumicato. Tutto pur di cancellare il sapore della lingua di quel maledetto stronzo.  
Lo aveva afferrato come se fosse senza peso, strappandogli la manica della giacca, e trascinato in quel vicolo maleodorante e gli aveva ficcato la lingua in bocca senza tanti complimenti.  
Non sapeva chi lui fosse, ma Laguna lo sapeva e pure bene.  
Mentre quello si muoveva fra le sue labbra con l'impetuosità di un toro in calore, nella mente dello Spirito dell'Acqua scorrevano rapide le conseguenze di un rifiuto. Cosa sarebbe successo se avesse scoperto che possedeva un Ether Gear? Se avesse indagato? Che conseguenze ci sarebbero state per Drakken Joe?  
Eppure la rabbia per quello che quello stronzetto figlio di papà stava facendo era insopportabile. Laguna gli aveva artigliato il braccio, cercando di staccarselo di dosso, ma quello non cedeva. A quel punto, l'unica cosa che gli restava era dirgli chi fosse ma il suo orgoglio si rifiutò di farlo. La facilità con cui quello riusciva a tenerlo inchiodato al muro gli bruciava più delle sue mani che s'insinuavano fra le sue gambe per strizzargli ripetutamente il sesso.  
-Sicuro di non volermi?- gli aveva sussurrato all'orecchio.  
In un impeto di rabbia era riuscito a staccarlo abbastanza da sé, ma Poseidon gli aveva stretto le mani al collo, finendo per strappargli il ciondolo d'argento.  
A quel punto il desiderio di farlo piangere fu più impellente di ogni altra cosa.  
  
-Tu gli hai... - Jinn era senza parole.  
-Sì, gli ho frantumato una cipolla in faccia.-  
Neppure gli chiese da dove se la fosse tolta, sapeva che Laguna usava ogni sorta di trucchi ma...  
Laguna si strozzò col liquore e tossì, poi ghignò.  
-Non credo possa andare in giro a raccontare di essere stato trasformato in acqua dopo che qualcuno gli ha spruzzato addosso della cipolla, non credi?-  
Il mercenario annuì e si versò il whisky a sua volta. Dopo qualche sorsata, domandò.  
-Drakken Joe?-  
-Drakken era divertito.- rispose Laguna -Anche lui ritiene che il figlioletto non andrà a piangere dal suo paparino per questo ma... - si grattò la nuca, lo faceva sempre, ogni volta che qualcosa lo seccava -E' forte, dannatamente forte. Se dovessimo finire per incontrarlo come nemici... -  
Un brivido gli attraversò il corpo.  
Lo aveva sollevato come fosse stato un fuscello. No, era come se il suo corpo non avesse più peso...  
-Tsk!- emise seccato, passandosi una mano sul viso. Jinn fu per avvicinarsi, ma Lo Spirito dell'Acqua lo fermò con la mano.  
-Lasciami da solo.- ordinò.  
-E credi che dopo avere sentito questa storia possa andarmene a dormire così?-  
-Va' a controllare tua sorella, io non ne ho bisogno.-  
Jinn si sentì piccato, ma lasciò correre.  
-Il sonno di mia sorella è regolare, lei non ha bisogno di me ora.- disse. In effetti, i dispositivi di repressione delle emozioni di Kleene fungevano anche da monitoraggio. Se qualcosa non andava, Jinn riceveva un segnale. Ma nessuno squillo allarmato di incubi atroci ripescati dai meandri della memoria. Ed era meglio così, perché davanti a sé aveva un allarme molto rumoroso.  
Per tutto il tempo in cui lo Spirito dell'Acqua aveva tardato lui non aveva fatto che struggersi nell'attesa. In quel maledetto momento si era accorto di quella che era la realtà. Spostò con un colpo del piede il tavolino fra loro ed afferrò l'altro per le spalle.  
-Lasciami!- esclamò quello.  
-Io non me ne vado.- esclamò fermo, per poi lasciarlo andare e buttarsi a sedere di nuovo ed aprire le braccia -Mi da troppo fastidio che il tizio che mi ha sfondato la faccia con un fottuto stiletto creda di essere debole.-  
Laguna restò senza parole, ma poi colse quell'invito, gettandosi sull'altro con impeto e affondando la lingua fra le sue labbra. Jinn percepì le note marine miste al fuoco dell'affumicato e dell'alcol. Il suo normale profumo di chiodi di garofano e brezza marina era tornato sulla sua pelle, cancellando il pessimo odore di quella fuga d'emergenza.  
Cipolla.  
Quell'uomo era capace delle cose più assurde tenendo sul viso sempre la stessa faccia da culo. Come se nulla importasse davvero per lui.  
Gli afferrò i fianchi forti stringendosi a lui, mentre quel bacio lo sopraffaceva.  
Dopo aver scoperto quanto fosse davvero forte, si erano affrontati altre volte. E si erano visti tante volte, sempre con impeto, sempre con forza.  
Laguna si separò da lui, poi affondò le labbra nel suo collo, mentre con le mani scorreva lungo il suo corpo. Gli tolse la canottiera e lo spinse contro lo schienale, tirando le gambe verso di sé.  
-Aspetta.- fece Jinn, accennando poi al letto -Non vorrai fare solo una sveltina, spero.-  
Laguna sogghignò e lo tirò su.  
-Lo hai chiesto tu.- disse, tirandolo verso il materasso e buttandosi su di lui. Gli tolse i pantaloni e Jinn lo lasciò fare, prima di rispondere ai suoi tocchi con altrettanto fuoco e spogliarlo del tutto.  
Perché sapeva che Laguna non desiderava pietà.  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua gli afferrò i glutei a piene mani e li impastò vigorosamente, le labbra premute contro le sue, la lingua  che serpeggiava frenetica  nella sua bocca. Jinn gli prese la testa fra le mani e gli scompigliò i capelli, reclinandogli il capo di quando in quando nel rispondere a quei baci con altrettanta foga. Lo aveva aspettato. Aveva temuto per lui e lo desiderava con tutto il corpo.  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua si staccò lentamente, ansimando. Restarono a guardarsi coi respiri affannati, i volti arrossati e le labbra umide, gli occhi languidi. Jinn sentì il bassoventre incendiarglisi nell'osservare i lineamenti affilati dell'altro smussati dal piacere, i suoi occhi sempre calmi, quasi persi, più vivi. Era una delle cose che lo avevano catturato di lui. Quando combatteva, quando scopavano, quando qualcosa era di suo reale interesse, quegli occhi prendevano vita. Non erano più specchi opachi, ma vere e proprie pozze d'oceano. E quando li aveva visti così... cupi... oscurati...  
Con uno scatto fulmineo lo abbracciò, portandolo a sdraiarsi su di sé e lo strinse con forza.  
-Jinn... - Laguna parve sorpreso.  
-Sono sollevato... - arrossì sprofondando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo -... che tu sia vivo... -  
Un velo di lacrime bagnò gli occhi dello Spirito dell'Acqua, che ricambiò la stretta, sciogliendosi finalmente fra le braccia del mercenario. Represse le lacrime, ma si abbandonò al calore e alla sicurezza che quel petto e quelle braccia forti gli regalavano ancora una volta.  
-E' bello avere qualcuno che aspetta il tuo ritorno... - disse piano, col pensiero al passato. Un passato che ancora Jinn non conosceva, ma che scorgeva nella sua malinconia. Si concesse ancora qualche secondo di quel calore, prima di tornare a far scorrere le mani sulla sua pelle. Jinn sciolse l'abbraccio giusto per potersi muovere con lui mentre lo Spirito dell'Acqua gli massaggiava il petto e scorreva le mani lungo i suoi addominali, giù, fino all'inguine, a prendergli fra le dita il sesso duro. Usando l'Ether Gear dell'acqua recuperò il tubetto di lubrificante dal cassetto e lo lanciò a Jinn, dopo aversene spalmato una generosa porzione sulla mano.  Jinn ebbe un sussulto e quasi gli cadde di mano il tubetto quando sentì le falangi dell'altro  insinuarsi fra le sue natiche per penetrarlo. Ricoprì il sesso di Laguna di lubrificante e prese a masturbarlo con vigore. Laguna sforbiciò le dita nel suo antro, preparandolo per bene, sentiva però l'eccitazione crescere, Jinn imparava in fretta, era parte del suo essere mercenario apprendere all'istante i punti deboli del nemico e conosceva i suoi molto, molto, bene. Strinse i denti, cercando di restare lucido mentre il bassoventre gli andava in fiamme, facendo deragliare la sua mente e lo penetrò più a fondo. Uscì ed entrò in lui premendo contro le pareti della sua intimità contratta intorno alle sue dita. Jinn ansimò rumorosamente, ormai avevano rinunciato alle loro maschere almeno a letto. Nessuno al di fuori sarebbe venuto a conoscenza di quelle ore di debolezza.  
Il ninja si sdraiò sulla schiena e strinse i pugni intorno alle lenzuola mentre Laguna continuava a tormentarlo con le sue falangi. Sentiva qualcosa di fresco e umido irrorargli le viscere e premergli la prostata.  
Tears Lovers era attivo.  
E lo stava per far piangere di goduria.  
Allacciò le gambe intorno al busto dell'altro, premendosi contro il suo sesso ormai duro ed eretto, in una tacita richiesta. Laguna sfilò le dita e portò il sesso di fronte alla sua apertura. Gonfio, duro, Jinn sentì lo Spirito dell'Acqua riempirlo fino in fondo. Laguna gli afferrò i fianchi e puntandosi con le ginocchia sul materasso mosse il bacino, dando il primo affondo e facendolo gemere sonoramente.  
Jinn si strinse su di lui strappandogli un gemito e riservandogli un ghigno invitatorio. Laguna ricambiò e strette le dita fra le sue natiche affondò in lui ancora e ancora, scivolando sempre più rapido nel suo corpo in fiamme. Jinn inarcò la schiena e gemendo sempre più forte, aggrappato alle lenzuola, mentre il sesso dello Spirito dell'Acqua gli faceva perdere il senno.  
Così come la prima volta che avevano condiviso il letto.  
E c'era ancora chi pensava che quello fosse un finocchietto montato. Un finocchietto montato che montava da dio e che picchiava molto peggio...  
Il suo corpo tornito era imperlato di sudore per lo sforzo, ma il suo sguardo, seppur languido, restava concentrato sul piacere che stava dandogli oltre che sul proprio. Jinn annaspò, scosso dall'ennesima scossa di goduria e dalla potenza della spinta. Laguna gli afferrò la mano e proseguì a trivellargli il bacino con rapidità e forza. Con la mano libera Jinn si masturbò al ritmo delle spinte, finché il piacere non gli annichilì la mente e il suo sesso zampillò fra loro, sporcandoli entrambi.  
-A... aspetta... - mormorò, sfilandosi dal sesso ancora pulsante e dolente dell'altro. Laguna emise un gemito insoddisfatto, ma poi vide che Jinn si era posizionato davanti a lui a gattoni. Gli entrò di nuovo dentro e riprese a muoversi con sempre maggiore velocità, il capo sollevato ondeggiava a ritmo del bacino, gli occhi ormai persi nel vuoto, il piacere a dominargli il corpo.  
Una forte ennesima spinta e il suo seme irrorò il corpo dell'altro.  
Ansimarono pesantemente nel silenzio della stanza, unica testimone di quell'amplesso. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua fu per uscire dal mercenario, ma questo si premette nuovamente contro di lui.  
-Hai già finito?- sogghignò.  
Laguna ghignò a sua volta.  
-Secondo te?-  
  



End file.
